


castle walls, guilty crowns

by lilyminji



Series: in every nightmare we meet [6]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Deja Vu, Different Dimensions, F/F, Witches, jiyoo, jiyoo are queens of the northern and southern lights, stream deja vu, this really came from all those mv theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyminji/pseuds/lilyminji
Summary: Amidst the silent room there lies a lonely queen on the southern throne, the council of witches deserted, the northern queen's throne destroyed and forsaken.Yoohyeon was all alone.





	castle walls, guilty crowns

_ Please erase all my memories. _

The empty echoes. And her sin burns.

Amidst the silent room there she lies on the throne, smile twisted, eyes clouded, a mist of darkness seeping into her skin, her mind, her being, her heart. She'd started to feel numb, the prickling at her chest slowly disappearing one by one, slowly removing the stains of blood on her hands, the tears on her cheeks, the guilt settling on her gut. Somehow, the crumpled form beneath her throne is fading.

_ "Was it all a show then?" Her soft breaking whispers reverberates across the ruins, "It was real for me." _

She remembered a moment of indecision, a clang from the fall of the sword, beautiful blonde hair flowing as the woman turns her back, and the metallic taste in her mouth as her dark gloved hand gripped the hilt of the sword, legs running on their own, ready to strike-

_ Please erase all my memories. _

She'd disappeared now, the crumpled body, only leaving a trail of light, bursting into bright spirit butterflies before vanishing again along with the last remnants of her memories.

_ Breathe. _

Amidst the silent room there lies a lonely queen on the southern throne, the council of witches deserted, the northern queen's throne destroyed and forsaken. 

Yoohyeon was all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a prologue of some sort although this fic is probably gonna be three chapters or so only. legit did stopped everything to just write so stream deja vu.


End file.
